


Unhappily Yours

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, Mating, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenrir Greyback realizes that Hermione is his mate.  What are the lengths he would go to for his mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappily Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was so difficult to write! There will be another post of another fic from the same prompt. My beta told me to stick with this one, so I shall still post the other one when I finish it. I am sorry. I tried to keep it as close to the prompt and the additional notes you had. I do hope you like what came of it.

**Title:** Unhappily Yours  
 **Author:** [](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/)**cyn_ful**  
 **Creature:** Werewolf  
 **Prompt:** After seeing Hermione's strength under Bella's torture, Fenrir becomes obsessed with having Hermione as his mate. He saves her life, incurring a life debt for Hermione. Knowing Voldemort won't spare her life if he wins, Fenrir goes to Remus. For the promise of immunity from his past transgressions, he spies for the Order. After the war, to Hermione's horror, Fenrir's sentence is confinement on the newly formed Werewolf Preserve. For his life debt, he wants her to form and unbreakable marriage bond with him; as a concession, he promises not to bite her as a werewolf. By Ginac7  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Fenrir, Hermione/Ron  
 **Word Count:** 2438  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Summary:** Fenrir Greyback realizes that Hermione is his mate. What are the lengths he would go to for his mate?  
 **Warnings:** n/a  
 **Author's Notes:** This was so difficult to write! There will be another post of another fic from the same prompt. My beta told me to stick with this one, so I shall still post the other one when I finish it. I am sorry. I tried to keep it as close to the prompt and the additional notes you had. I do hope you like what came of it.  
 **Disclaimer:** This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and  
Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

Her scream pierced the air. Her body was writhing under the pain. Droplets of blood were streaking down her arm.

He stalked her hunting after the scent of her essence that filled his senses with ecstacy. Covetously he watched each fragile movement of her broken body. Despite the pain of the crucio under Bella’s hand, she looked defiant. She was the epitome of the perfect mate. He would claim her and she would be his.

Patience was not his strong point. He didn’t think he’d make it until the Dark Lord arrived to take away the Potter brat. He growled low in his chest as he breathed in her heady scent. A moment of horror passed over her face as he bare his teeth in a mockery of a smile.

That’s when it happened. That damned Potter escaped taking his mate with him. He howled in agony, knowing he was so close, but still could not get to her.

 

 

“Face it. You need me, Lupin. There’s no one else closer to the Dark Lord that would consider doing what I’m offering. Show mercy to those on your side and accept my offer.”

Lupin laughed at the man in front of him. “Mercy? You?” He shook his head, holding back the beast within. “You never showed mercy before. I know this first hand. Why should I show it to you now?”

“If you must know, I have to have her. The imprint is there.”

“And?”

“I will make a deal. I will bring my werewolves. They do not care who they get to destroy, light or dark. I know a huge battle is coming. The Dark Lord wants us ready and in the Forest.”

“I’m listening.”

“We will follow orders. Orders will involve us coming onto the grounds of the school. If you agree, I can simply have my pack turn on the death eaters once we are in.”

Lupin gazed thoughtfully at the other werewolf. He did not seem the least bit remorseful for selling out his side to have a mate. “So, just to get her, you are willing to sell out your own chosen side?”

“My side is the one with my mate. If she fights for the light, then I must be with her. I will have her one way or the other. I come to you first because your scent is on her.” He answered honestly.

Lupin growled softly. “One condition.”

“Name it.”

“You never hurt her. You never bite her, or scar her. She remains free from lycanthropy.”

“I give you my word as a wolf.”

 

He prowled in front of the others. “Alright boys, you know the plan. We get across the bridge and protect the school. Attack only Death Eaters.”

“Why are we doing this again?” questioned one of the other wolves.

“Scabior, we want to come out on the winning side. I have made some plans with Lupin. There is going to be an area set aside for us. We will be free to live as we want. Potter is going to win. Do you want to go to Azkaban or do you want to run free?”

They heard a boom in the background. “That’s our signal. Let’s run!”

As he ran by, he patted Neville on the head thanking him as he leds the pack to the battle. The Death Eaters never saw it coming. They relaxed as they saw the werewolves running through the grounds. When the first scream came from Bellatrix as she died, they stood in shock.

It was not long before Harry completed the final task and destroyed Voldemort. Fenrir looked around at the wreckage. “You have done well, my pack. You will get your rewards!”

 

“Prime Minster Shacklebolt, it has come to my attention that without the support of the werewolves, this battle could have had more casualties. The werewolves need an area of their own where they can live in peace. I propose that we find a large parcel of wooded land. In the center of the land, build a community where the werewolves can live free of discrimination. They are free to come and go as they please into society, but a safe haven for them where they will not have prejudice laid upon them.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Remus, but where are we going to find the funds for this?”

Remus sat back and smiled. “The Malfoys have decided that they would like to donate to the cause. They housed a few of the werewolves during the war and would like to see them settled.”

Kingsley nodded and began to write out the new law stating that werewolves would be able to move to an isolated area just north of Hogwarts where they would have their own freedom.

 

Although he knew the other wolf still detested him, Fenrir smiled at the work that had been accomplished. “Thank you, Lupin.”

“Without your support during the final battle, we would not be here. One day, I may settle down here myself.”

The two men began to walk around the small town that had been built up on the sacred land. “When do you think I will get her? I have been patient.”

Remus stopped and gazed at the stream running through the center of the town. “I’m not sure. I am going to approach her very soon regarding this issue. You are positive it is her?”

“I knew the minute I smelled her. It took all that I had within me to not rip Bellatrix apart as she tortured my mate. She was so strong and withstood so much pain. She is fitting for the wolf.”

Remus turned to him. “This is the one thing I cannot completely promise. I will do what I can and use all that I can to get her; however, she does have a mind of her own. Although, if it is in the form of fighting for creatures rights, it may not be a problem at all.”

Fenrir just nodded.

 

Lupin sighed. He knew that he had promised Hermione to Fenrir, but he did not know if he could do this. He hated using the girl to win the war, but it is what Dumbledore would have done. Even he knew that man had no scruples. He did at least get a promise that she would not be turned.

“Moony, you wanted to see me?” Hermione walked into the library at Grimmald Place.

He nodded and handed her a drink. “I did.” He went and sat down in a chair and motioned for her to follow. “As you know the Ministry has been reforming laws regarding magical creatures. Werewolves are almost being looked at as humans again.”

“Yes, isn’t this exciting? You are going to be able to get married and have a family! Isn’t that what you have wanted? I wish I could help in some way. I know that I would be a great asset to the fight.”

He couldn’t bring himself to meet her excited eyes. “Yes, well, I’m still not sure that I will get married. Do you really want to fight for werewolves?”

“Yes, of course I do.” She nodded emphatically.

“Did you know that werewolves have mates?”

Hermione’s eyes grew larger. “They do? Do they have to find their mate? What happens if they don’t find their mate? What happens if their mate rejects them? Oh have you found your mate?” Her questions were thrown out in rapid succession.

Lupin laughed. “Slow down, Hermione. No, we do not have to find our mates. Nothing will happen if we don’t find them. However, once we have found our mate, they have been imprinted on our souls. We can think of no one else but them. Our lives become even more painful and lonely because we know we are tied to another being.”

“Oh no! That’s horrible! Does it kill you?”

“No, it doesn’t kill us. The pain of losing a mate is almost unbearable, but you can continue on. You can function, but it is like going through the motions.”

Hermione nodded. “So, Sirius was your mate?” Her question was asked quietly.

“Very perceptive. He was my mate. It is difficult to continue on, but I know that he would want me to.”

She took a drink from her glass, almost afraid of her next question. “How do you need me to help?”

“I have been approached in respect to you. It appears that one of fellow brothers imprinted.”

Her shock was apparent. “What about Ron?”

“This is a lot to ask of a person, especially since you do not know him. You have heard stories of him. I can tell you that it was due to him finding you, that we won the war.”

“He is suffering now?”

“Yes. Every night he howls at the moon, longing for you, hoping you will come to him.”

“Can he hurt me?”

“He has given an oath to not harm you in any way. He will not change you.” Lupin watched the girl, knowing that she would do it.

She nodded her head almost silently. “So, who is he?”

“Fenrir Greyback.”

The gasp left her lips as she heard the name of the man that wreaked so much havoc in their lives. “I…I…”

“Don’t answer right now, Hermione. I told him that I would speak with you. This is a lot to put onto your shoulders.”

“I’ll have to say goodbye to Ron first.” She spoke so softly that if he did not have his refined hearing, he would have missed the words. He smiled bitterly, hating that he was the one that put her in this position.

 

She hugged her friends one last time. “Are you sure, Mione. You could run away with me.”

“I can’t bear the thought of someone in pain because of me. I’m sorry, Ron.”

“What about my pain?”

“You will heal. You can move on. You will always have me as a friend.”

“If I could get you out of this, I would.”

“I know, Harry. I love you.”

She turned from her friends and got her first good look at Fenrir. She stepped over to where Moony was standing. He pulled her into his arms, ignoring the growl from the other wolf. “I will see you and make sure that nothing happens. I promise you this.”

He took her hand and placed it into Fenrir’s hand. His hands were extremely warm, as if his body temperature were degrees higher than hers. “I give Hermione to you Fenrir, to watch and protect and love til the end of her days.”

Fenrir nodded at Lupin. “Thank you.” He held tight to her hand and pulled her to him, ignoring her slight fear and kissed her, sealing the mating. “I will show you our home.”

She slid her fingers between his and took a step forward. She turned her head one last time to see the anguished looks on her friends’ faces. She smiled weakly and walked to her future, not sure of what she just did. It would take time for her to admit that she liked the bruising kiss, so unlike Ron’s soft ones.

 

Fenrir led her into a one story home surrounded by trees. He smiled at her, trying to put her slightly at ease. “We are separated by trees so that our animals feel more at home.” He opened the door to their home and gave her a wolfish grin. “Hermione.”

She stumbled as she took a step backwards. “Fenrir.”

He smiled at her bravery. He knew how scared she was. He could smell it on her. “I promised Lupin that I would not harm you. I will keep my word.”

Hermione caught the honesty in his eyes. She took a step forward, slowly.

He took another one towards her. “You are mine now and I promise to take care of you always. You are not going to have to worry about anything.”

She took another step. She bit her lip as she turned her head up to see his expressions. “I don’t know how…”

He pulled her into his arms silencing her sentence with his lips. His tongue slid into her velvety depths. He moaned as he truly tasted her for the first time. He felt her releasing some of her tension as he explored her mouth. His hands were rubbing circles on her back. He pulled back from the kiss. “That wasn’t too bad, was it?”

Hermione shook her head and smiled shyly at him. “Are you going to show me the rest of our home?”

He kept an arm around her and began to show her the house. He had decorated very sparsely in hopes that she would fill their home with love. He pushed her into the bedroom and down onto the king sized bed. “This is my favorite room.” He leaned down and kissed her. “This is where I get to mate with you every night.” He kissed her again.

He was excited because she seemed to be responding to his touch. He ran a hand down the center of her chest eliciting a small moan from her lips. He pulled back from the kiss to pull her shirt off roughly.

She gasped in shock at the treatment, but then she saw his eyes. They had turned into a swirling mist of blue. “I need you.” That was all he said before he leaned down and bit her shoulder, forever marking her as his mate.

Her body arched backwards as his hands slid around and unclasped her bra. He pulled it off of her, letting his fingers caress her nipples.

 

Hermione woke up slowly enjoying the warm body next to her. She rolled onto her side and slid an arm around him. Her body ached, but in a good way. It had been a long day and he had stretched her limits. A moan escaped her lips as he adjusted and slid a hand down her chest, teasing her nipple.

“Does this mean you are ready for more?” He teased her gently, showing her the first real smile she had ever seen on his face. This unguarded moment in which she really saw him.

She moistened her lips in response. Her hand found its way to his face and traced one of the scars there. This man who had been so evil and vile took her to new heights with his body. This man had a past that she suddenly wanted to know about. “Always.” She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him for the first time.


End file.
